Regular TRON: Legacy, Show - Mordecai y Rigby
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: Mordecai y Rigby se ponen en aprietos ahora en el mundo de TRON LEGACY con lightbikes & Discbattle utilizaran sus motocicletas de luz y discos luminosos para vencer a sus rivales y al malvado Brujo que los asecha, ¿Podran lograrlo? ¿Y ganar Boletos para un crucero en el caribe? xD pues no dudes y ponte a leer no seas flojo xD ! te divertirás ! Mordecai y Rigby ¡COMPLETA!, ¡GRACIAS!


**INTRO DEL AUTOR:** Bueno tuve esta idea en un sueño mientras babeaba la almohada y dije ¿Porque no escribirla? xD y esto apareció...xD la clave de leer esta en la imaginacion :D! entre mas imaginen la historia y las voces de los personajes; mas graciosa sera :D! Gracias por leer y si les gusta dejen sus reviews :D!

_Lista de personajes y luz propia:_

LightBike & DiscBattle.

Mordecai — Color de luz: Azul  
Rigby — Color de luz: Cafe  
Skips — Color de luz: Blanco  
Benson — Color de luz: Morado  
Papaleta — Color de luz: Salmon  
Musculoso — Color de luz: Verde  
Fantasmano — Color de luz: Gris  
Margarita — Color de luz: Roja  
Eileen — Color de luz: Amarilla  
Thomas — Color de luz: Anaranjada  
Starla — Color de luz: Rosa  
CJ — Color de luz: Lila  
Techmo — Color de luz: Cían  
Muerte — Color de luz: Negra  
Gary —Color de luz: Dorada  
Don — Color de luz: Plateada  
Chad —Color de luz: no tuvieron  
Jeremy —Color de luz: no tuvieron

**Nota:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (son del maravilloso **JG Quintel**), simplemente le agrego algo de sazon a su receta magica :D!

* * *

**Regular TRON: Legacy, Show**

Un sábado en la tarde... (7:30 PM)...

Mordecai y Rigby se encontraban en la sala sentados en el sofá jugando videojuegos...

—Mordecai pásame la bolsa de papas. —dice el mapache ordenando como si fuera su jefe; mientras el esta cómodamente con los pies sobre la mesita y jugando.

—¡Mapache no te pasare nada, tomalas tu!... ademas solo lo dices para después hacerme trampa —dice apretando mas los botones.

—Claro que no viejo... Entonces ponlas en mi boca...—dice sin dejar de mirar el televisor sudando y apretando mas y mas rápidos los botones.

—¡Toma eso! —Grita Mordecai llevándole la delantera superándolo en carreras, pero Rigby no se iba a dar por vencido... Rigby tomo la bolsa de papas y se la lanzo en la cara, haciendo que Mordecai perdiera el control y su carrito cayera en un lago de lava.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Que?! ¡Mapache hiciste trampa! —grita levantándose y sacudiendose las migajas.

—¡OOOOHHHH! ¡Te vencí Morde-tonto! —grita festejando y saltando del sofá hasta caer sobre la mesa.

—¡Pero con trampa cualquiera gana! —Mordecai lo golpea en el hombro haciendo que el mapache se cayera de la mesa y la rompiera en pedazos—. ¡Ay no Rigby! ¡Benson nos matara!.

—¡Pero que paso aquí! —entra Benson a la casa cerrando la puerta de golpe—. ¡Rompieron la mesita!.

—¡Ay no! ¡Corre Rigby!.

Los dos chicos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto mientras Benson los perseguía muy enojado y detrás de el; Skips tratando de calmarlo.

—¡Ahora si!... ¡Ustedes pagaran la compostura!. —entra Benson al cuarto muy enojado y de color rojo.

—¡La pagaremos, la pagaremos!... —dice Rigby ocultándose detrás de Mordecai.

—Benson calmate... —entra Skips dando saltitos—. seguro ellos la pagaran.

—Ese no es el problema Skips... solo que es... ¡La tercera vez esta semana! —Alza los brazos pero su temperamento se nivela cuando escucha un alboroto afuera del parque.

—¡Muajajaja-ja! ¡No me han vencido! ¡Ni lo harán!... ¡He venido a traerles un reto mas! —se escucha una voz retumbante afuera, haciendo que la casa temblara por unos segundos.

Los Chicos salen del cuarto y después de la casa para ver quien esta haciendo semejante alboroto.

—¡Es el Brujo! —Grita Skips señalando al gigante... mientras los demás se ocultan detrás de el—. ¡¿Que quieres Brujo?!...

—¡La ultima vez no me salió mi plan para quedarme con el parque! —dice gritando haciendo que los chicos se taparan los oídos—. Ahora jugaran mi juego.

Después de eso el Brujo lanzo un hechizo de gas haciendo que los chicos dejaran de ver por completo. Después de un rato... Mordecai y Rigby abrieron los ojos y se levantaron del suelo... Ellos dos se encontraban en una arena o una especie estadio con mucho publico gritando sus nombres. Ellos se encontraban arriba de varias plataformas de cristal que abarcaban kilometros y kilometros de distancia y abajo de ellos (500 metros) se encontraba un profundo y oscuro vacío tenebroso.

—¡Ya valió!... —dice Mordecai.

—¡Mordecai donde estamos! —grita el mapache apenas escuchaba su voz por el ruido de la multitud que ocupaba todo el estadio.

—¡Viejo... parece una especie de arena de pelea! —dice gritando al oído del mapache para que este lo escuche.

—¡Silencio! —se escucha la voz del Brujo gritando en el estadio, para después aparecer enfrente de ellos con su enorme tamaño y un micrófono en mano—. ¡Bienvenidos al gran juego motos de luz! (Lightbike battle) —se escuchan los gritos y aplausos del publico.

—¡Que dice este ruco! —grita el mapache alzando los brazos y observando al desesperado publico.

—¡Viejo creo que estamos en un especie de evento o algo parecido! —dice Mordecai mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Pero antes de explicarles! —dice el Brujo—. ¡Que aparezcan los demás concursantes! ¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡Sus pequeños amigos!...

—¡¿Que dices que dijiste?! —pregunta Mordecai desconcertado.

Después de decir eso una nube de gas aparece en la plataforma... Después de esparcirse la niebla de humo... Se pueden notar que varias personas los acompañaran en el juego: Skips, Benson, Papaleta, Musculoso, Fantasmano, Margarita, Eileen, Jeremy, Chad, Thomas, Starla, CJ, Techmo, Muerte, Gary, y Don.

—¡Mordecai! —llega gritando Margarita abrazando al azulejo—. ¡¿Que esta pasando?!

—¡Bienvenidos sean concursantes! —Después de decir eso a todos los que estaban en la arena, se les asigno un traje negro muy apretado con luces por todos lados y una Motocicleta de luz con un disco para lanzar (Respectivas luces de colores en la descripción al inicio)—. El premio al vencedor será el preciado parque, que ¡Obvio!, ¡Será todo mío!... Ah y dos boletos para un crucero por el caribe... (El publico grita desesperadamente), las reglas son simples cada moto dejara un rastro de luz... ¡Pero cuidado! con el rastro que van dejando sus oponentes, sufrirán un terrible accidente si chocan... Aparte se les asignara un disco en sus espaldas, así podrán usarlo como arma ¡Y el ganador me retara a mi! ¡El guapísimo Brujo!... —dice Regodeandose.

—¡Que! —grita Benson alzando las manos—. ¡Eso no es justo!, ¡No te quedaras con el parque!.

—¡Agh! ¡Mi amor este traje me hace ver gorda! —le dice Starla a Musculoso; mientras el se sostenía y soltaba la panza aguada.

—¡Ay amor! creo que nos vemos igual. —dice Musculoso mientras se trataba de despegar el pantalón del trasero.

—Creo que llamare a mi mama... —dice Thomas muy asustado.

—Brrr... esto no me gusta para nada —comenta temblando Fantasmano

—Ah mi nadie me dirá que tengo que hacer... —dice la muerte sacando su Hoz, pero el Brujo se la quita con sus poderes y se la guarda en su cangurera—. ¡Agh! ¡Que! ¡No puedes hacerme esto soy la muerte!

—Haha ¡Pues ya lo hice! —contesta riendo con las manos en el estomago.

—¡Nosotros no pelearemos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer! —dicen Chad y Jeremy para después saltar y perderse los dos en el vacío.

—¿Ok?... —dice el brujo con cara de sorprendido para después reír—. ¡Muy bien tenemos dos concursantes menos!

—Este tipo de tecnología la desconozco... —dice Techmo mientras se rasca la barbilla pensando—. Mmm esto es malo.

El publico comenzó a chiflar, gritar y aplaudir con todas sus fuerzas, mientras... los concursantes se subían a sus respectivas motos y se colocaban sus cascos.

—¡Hermano dame un abrazo! —dice Don.

—¡Callate! —le grita Rigby.

—¡Mordecai! ¡¿Que diablos hiciste y porque estamos aquí?! —grita CJ antes de subir a su moto.

—¡Si Mordecai! ¿Porque? —dice Margarita enojada.

—¿Ahhh?... —Mordecai no responde solo se pone el casco y se voltea.

—¡Skips cubreme no queremos perder el parque! —dice Benson y después se coloca su casco.

—¡Haré lo que me sea posible!... —contesta Skips mientras intenta entender como funciona la moto.

—¡Viejo es como un video juego real! —dice Rigby emocionado.

—¡Si que si! ¡OOOOHHHH! —gritan los dos—. lastima que seas muy malo en los video juegos mapache.

—¡Callate! ¡Pff eso lo veremos viejo!... —después se coloca su casco y se sube a la moto con mucha dificultad por su pequeño tamaño.

¡Oh espero y este juego sea muy divertido! —dice Papaleta mientras saluda al publico felizmente. Los concursantes ya estaban listos para empezar.

¡Que empiecen los juegos! —grita por el microfono mientras se hace de tamaño normal y se sienta en su trono en primera fila. Un holograma gigante aparece arriba de la arena con cuenta atrás empezando del numero 12.

—Obviamente yo voy a ganar... —dice Gary muy confiado.

—No lo estés tan seguro —le contesta la muerte interrumpiendolo. (numero 11) (numero 10).

—¡Musculoso vas a perder! —le grita Rigby desde el otro lado.(numero 9) (numero 8)

—¡¿Sabes quien mas va a perder?!... ¡Mi Mami!. (numero 7) —contesta riendo y chocando la mano con Fantasmano. (numero 6) (numero 5)

—Rigby dame un abrazo —dice Don. (numero 4)

—¡Ya te dije que te calles! —grita Rigby alzando las manos.(numero 3)

Techmo se le queda mirando a Thomas y este se le queda mirando a Eileen los tres estaban muy nerviosos (numero 2)

—Que empiece el juego... —dice Mordecai muy serio colocando su casco, (numero 1) (numero 0) y un Disparo se escucha en todo el estadio. Los concursantes conducían sus motocicletas por toda la gigantesca arena dejando sus respectivas lineas de colores por la parte de atrás de la motocicleta.

Mordecai acelero todo lo que podía esquivando a CJ, mientras... Gary y la muerte se pelaban por rebasar el uno al otro, Musculoso y Starla se tomaron de las manos mientras conducían para formar una doble linea y tumbar a Papaleta.

—¡Aahhhhh!... ¡Esto no es divertido!... ¡Aahhhhh! ¡Ay! —grita Papaleta para después caer al piso y transformarse en cuadritos de holograma.

—¡Lo siento hermano! —los dos enamorados se reían del viejito caído.

Eileen se empareja con Margarita haciendo equipo, mientras CJ seguía intentando tumbar a Mordecai. Pero una rampa aparece cerca del centro haciendo que Thomas choque contra ella y volando por los aires metros y metros hasta caer al vacío...

—¡Rigby dame un abrazo! —le dice Don atrás de Rigby.

—¡No te lo daré! —le contesta Rigby dando una vuelta perdiendo a su hermano de vista, para después subir por una rampa y encontrarse a Mordecai..., por poco se chocan pero el azulejo tuerce el manubrio y lo esquiva. CJ alcanzo a mirar a Rigby pero esta giro una esquina encontrandose a Margarita y tumbandola de su moto a la pajarita... haciendo que esta cayera al vacío convirtiendose en cuadritos.

—¡¿Que te pareció eso Mordecai?! —le dice CJ con una expresión de crueldad. Mordecai solo se quedo mirando mientras giraba por una esquina encontrandose a Don haciendo que este chocara contra un muro accidentalmente.

—¡Lo siento Don fue un accidente! —dice Mordecai quitándose su caso y tirándolo mientras conducía.

—¡Mordecai! ¡Dame un abrazo! —estas fueron las ultimas y menos importantes palabras que dijo Don antes de convertirse en cuadritos.

Starla y Musculoso seguían conduciendo por el piso de arriba. Gary y Muerte seguían compitiendo en velocidad hasta que la muerte torció el manubrio subió un par de rampas y cayo enfrente de Gary Tumbandolo de su Moto y convirtiéndolo en cuadros.

—¡Hahahaha! —Se ríe la Muerte sin parar—. ¡Como te quedo eso amigo! ¡hahahaha!.

La Muerte seguía riendo sin parar hasta que Starla y Musculoso le llegaron por un lado y lo tumbaron haciendo que cayera al vacío.

—¡Me las pagaras Musculoso! ¡Me las pagaras! —después se pierde en el vacío y se convierte en cuadritos.

—¡Uy lo siento abuelito! ¡WUUUU! ¡HAHA!. —se ríe junto con Starla mientras los dos seguían conduciendo tomados de la mano.

—¡Mi amor te veré del otro lado! —dice Musculoso.

—¡Si Mitch y después de ganar nos iremos a ese crucero! —se mandan un beso francés de lejos y se separan.

CJ seguía persiguiendo a Mordecai en el piso de abajo.

—¡Mordecai! ¡Temes que yo soy mejor jugadora que tu! —grita CJ conduciendo y esquivando obstáculos

—¡NO! ¡Y déjame en paz! —le contesta y acelera mas; usando su turbo para perderla de vista.

—¡¿A donde rayos se fue?! ¡Mordecai! —CJ estaba tan ocupada buscando a Mordecai que no se dio cuenta y cruzo la linea de luz que Fantasmano había dejado—. ¡Me las pagaras Mordecaaaaaiii! —dice esto para después caer al piso y convertirse en cuadritos.

—¡OOOHHH! —festeja Mordecai, feliz de haber vencido a la chica nube.

Techmo conducía junto a Eileen, pero ella no alcanzo a ver un muro y al dar la vuelta bruscamente; perdió su casco y gafas, la chica no veía nada de nada y termino chocando contra Benson. Los dos cayeron al vacío.

Skips y Techmo conducían detrás de Mordecai Velozmente, ambos usando su turbo para alcanzarlo. Cuando inesperadamente Musculoso se les atraviesa a estos dos chicos tumbandolos y haciéndolos caer al piso.

—¡WUUUUU! ¡Adiós perdedores! —Grita musculoso sin darse cuenta que Mordecai paso junto a el dejando una linea de luz, tumbandolo y haciendo que Musculoso cayera de panza tres metros de distancia y después al vacío—. ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Viejo eso no es graciosoooooooooo...!, —grita graciosamente Musculoso perdiendose en el profundo y oscuro vacío.

¡Solo quedan cuatro concursantes! —grita el Brujo ¡¿Quien será el ganador?!. El publico grita ensordecedoramente y comienzan aplaudir.

Rigby da una vuelta rápida para que Starla no lo alcance.

—¡Pequeñín vengo detrás de ti! —dice la chica gorda para después usar su turbo, subir una rampa y caer encima del mapache haciendolo perder.

—¡Rigby! —grita el azulejo mientras conducía para esquivar una enorme pared de cristal.

Fantasmano gira una esquina y después otra perdiendo a Mordecai pero este se distrae y choca contra una pared cayendo al piso..., pobre Fantasmano...

¡Solo quedan dos concursantes! ¡¿Quien será el vencedor?! —grita el Brujo por el micrófono mientras aprieta un botón de su trono y salen pequeños robots plateados en motocicletas.

—¡Eso es hacer trampa! —le grita Mordecai al Brujo mientras perdía a dos de los pequeños robots por un costado. Las plataformas comenzaron a moverse intercalandose una arriba de la otra y colocando sus rampas en diferentes lugares. La tensión y emoción del publico aumentaban cada vez mas y mas.

Starla se quito su disco de la espalda y comenzó a destruir a los pequeños robots con el..., Mordecai se da cuenta de eso y empieza hacer lo mismo que Starla... Las plataformas se acomodan y crean unos hoyos gigantes de los cuales comienzan a salir Pelotas de ¡Diez metros! y se dan cuenta que la arena se ha convertido en un PinBall gigante.

Atrás de Mordecai estaba Starla persiguiéndolo pero atrás de los dos venia una de las enormes pelotas plateadas.

—¡Mordecai ya no aguanto mas la tensión me rindo! —grita Starla sudando mientras conducía muy nerviosa la moto...

—¡No te rindas nena!...

—¡¿Quien dijo eso?! —pregunta la chica gorda volteando para todos lados.

—¡Aquí arriba! —le grita Musculoso. En realidad... Los concursantes no se fueron a sus casas... Todos estaban en una cabina en primera fila, hasta Jeremy y Chad que de nada les sirvió saltar por que el vacío los mando directo ahí...

—¡Nena tu y yo nos iremos de vacaciones al caribe! —después de que Musculoso le diera ánimos a Starla; ella acelero con su turbo y salto una rampa cayendo cerca de Mordecai quien por poco lo tumba.

—¡Aah! —Mordecai se espanta y gira el manubrio esquivando la moto de la chica... Los dos estaban muy parejos, hasta que dos de las enormes pelotas, venían por enfrente, justo enfrente de ellos... esto hizo que Mordecai bajara por una rampa rápidamente y dejara a Starla sola. Las pelotas chocaron contra ella empujandola por el hoyo del PinBall gigante y cayendo al vacío. Después de eso las trompetas sonaron y la moto de Mordecai desapareció tirándolo de boca al piso.

—Ah que, ¿Gane?... —se levanta el arrendajo sobandose su cuello.

¡Tenemos un vencedor! —habla el Brujo seguido de los gritos del publico.

Las plataformas comienzan a moverse, los pequeños robots desaparecen al igual que las bolas y el PinBall gigante; transformandose la arena en una cabina rectangular de cristal.

¡Que empiece la batalla de discos!. —La gente comienza a gritar.

—¡¿Y ahora que?! —pregunta Mordecai muy nervioso y preocupado... El Brujo sale del otro extremo en tamaño normal con un traje ajustado al igual que el de Mordecai... El malvado se quita su disco de la espalda y la numeración aparece de nuevo desde el 12

—¿Listo para perder pequeño pajarito? ¡ha, ha! —pregunto el Brujo riendo sarcásticamente. (numero 11) (numero 10) (numero 9)

—¡No lo creo...! —se para firmemente y saca su disco de la espalda (numero 8) (numero 7) (numero 6) (numero 5)

—¡Veo que tienes agallas! —lo provoca y aprieta mas su disco (numero 4) (numero 3 (numero 2), ¡Ah cierto! ¡Se me había olvidado! ¡Si pierdes!... ¡Tus amigos serán míos y los usare como trofeos!. (numero 1).

—¡¿Que?!... —grita Mordecai... (numero 0), el disparo suena y el Brujo lanza el primer tiro haciendo que Mordecai se tire al piso asustado...

—¡Tienes miedo pequeño amigo! —el disco rebota del otro lado y vuelve al brazo del Brujo para después volvérselo a lanzar. Mordecai gira en el piso se levanta y lanza su disco, pero el Brujo desaparece y aparece esquivandolo.

—¡Que! ¡No hagas trampa! —grita Mordecai enfadado mientras toma su disco devuelta y lo vuelve a lanzar.

—¡Yo no hago trampa! ¡En estos juegos todo se vale! —El Brujo desaparece y vuelve aparecer pero esta vez del extremo donde estaba Mordecai.

—¡Buuu! —le llega por la espalda espantandolo y Mordecai grita como una niña haciendo que Rigby se tape la cara de vergüenza en la cabina... Mordecai camina hasta el otro lado esquivando el disco del Brujo, Mordecai le lanza el suyo que casi lo toca pero el Brujo se agacho para tomar su disco.

¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Tienes miedo?! —se ríe y le lanza su disco, Mordecai se agacha y el disco rebota detrás de el.

—¡Yo nunca tengo miedo! —cuando el disco se regreso Mordecai lanzo el suyo desviándolo, haciendo que el propio disco del Brujo chocara contra la espalda de este. El Brujo se convirtió en cuadritos pequeños.

Las trompetas sonaron y todos en la cabina estaban felices de que Mordecai ganara. Pero el Brujo convirtió la arena en una especie de laberinto gigante.

—¡Esto no se acaba hasta que la gorda canta! —grito el Brujo por el micrófono y Musculoso giro la cabeza para ver a Starla y ella solo le dio un pellizco en la panza—. ¡Los juegos siguen! —el publico comenzó a enloquecer mas y mas.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Eso no era parte del trato! —el publico aplaudía y gritaban el nombre del Brujo como una especie de porra: ¡Brujo!... ¡Brujo!... ¡Brujo!—. ¡Asi!, ¡Pues a lo que te truje chencha!

Los números pasaron... Mordecai estaba sudando mientras se ponía en posición de correr al igual que el Brujo... La pistola sonó en el estadio. Mordecai y el Brujo se internaron en el laberinto, corrían y corrían por todo lados buscando una salida pero lo único que encontraban eran pasillos con otros pasillos; sin salida.

—¡Ya valió! —El azulejo se tira de rodillas a escupir al suelo.

—¡Mordecai!...

—¡¿Que?! —pregunta volteando para todos lados en busca de la voz que le hablaba.

—¡Gira a tu izquierda! —desde la cabina Rigby abrió una ventana y le gritaba hacia donde debería de ir el pájaro azul.

—¡Rigby! ¡Gracias amigo! —Mordecai comienza a correr por donde el mapache le decía. El Brujo se dio cuenta que el mapache lo estaba ayudando, así que mientras corría desesperado; lanzo un hechizo contra Rigby.

—¡Mordecai! —grita el mapache, y Mordecai se frena.

—¡Rigby! ¡¿Donde estas?! —girando la cabeza; buscando a su amigo.

—¡Atrás de ti viejo! —le grita Rigby quien estaba atravesado entre una pared.

—¡Rigby que haces ahí! —jalando a su amigo.

—¡No lo se viejo! ¡Solo vi un rayo y aparecí aquí atascado!

Mordecai saca su disco de la espalda y comienza a cortar alrededor del mapache para sacarlo de esa pared de cristal.

—Espera un momento... —el arrendajo se dio cuenta...—. ¡Rigby! ¡El disco rompe los muros!

Después de decir eso Mordecai saca a su amigo de la pared y comienzan a correr lo mas rápido que podían, Mordecai lanza su disco luminoso contra la pared rompiéndola en pedacitos..., Mordecai y Rigby se quedaron sorprendidos de que eso funcionara... Comenzaron a correr por los pasillos rompiendo las paredes, El Brujo se dio cuenta que las paredes no resistían el disco luminoso y comenzó hacer lo mismo también. Los pequeños Robots salen de unas puertas y comienzan a perseguir a Mordecai y Rigby.

—¡Viejo! ¡Yo los entretengo corre a la salida! —dice Rigby sacando su disco y golpeando a esos pequeños maleantes.

—¡Gracias tío te debo una! —se despide del mapache y corre lo mas que puede a la salida—. ¡Ya veo la salida!

—¡¿Que?! ¡Nooo! —grita el Brujo mientras lanza bolas de fuego saliendo de su cangurera. Pero Mordecai destruye la ultima pared y sale del laberinto cayendo al vacío y convirtiendose en cuadritos.

Mordecai y sus amigos se encontraban ahora en el parque afuera de la casa, hacia mucho calor y el sol daba su caliente luz a todo lo que daba.

—¡Ganamos! —grita Mordecai al ver que los juegos habían terminado, después abraza a Margarita y aprieta la mano de Benson.

—¿Pero porque tenemos todavía estos molestos trajes? —pregunta Benson tratandose de quitar el suyo—. ¡Bueno en fin ganamos y esto por fin. terminado!

—¡Yo no estaría tan seguro!...—grita Skips señalando al cielo, quien de aya arriba cae el gigantesco Brujo tenebroso.

—Muajajaja-ja, ¡Como dije esto no se acaba hasta que la gorda canta! —después de eso el Brujo comienza a lanzar bolas de fuego y pequeños; molestos robots otra vez.  
Derrepente a un costado de la casa las motocicletas vuelven aparecer magicamente y nuestros amigos se ponen sus cascos y se suben rápidamente a ellas a excepción de Jeremy y Chad quienes salieron gritando y corriendo por un costado de la casa.

Nuestros amigos conducían sus motos de luz lanzando sus discos al mentado brujo que al parecer no le hacían ningún daño.

—¡Oh no! ¡Esto no esta funcionando! —grita Mordecai observando la situación.

—¡Mordecai tengo una idea! —grita Rigby señalando la casa.

—¡Si que si!...

El arrendajo entendió lo que le quería decir Rigby..., entro a la casa en la moto destrozando los tapetes y las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de arriba, entrando por la oficina de Benson, destruyendo el escritorio, y saliendo por la ventana directo al techo de la casa. Al llegar por la parte de arriba, Mordecai usa el turbo y utiliza la chimenea como rampa para llegar hasta el Brujo...,

—¡OOOOHHHH! ¡Comete esta! —Mordecai grita con mucha intensidad. Después..., volando por los aires; gira el manubrio y lanza su disco contra los ojos del malvado villano haciendolo caer al piso y este rompiendose en mil pedazos.

—¡Malditos! ¡Regresareee! ¡Auch! —grita después de caer y maldecir; desapareciendo y solo dejando la Hoz del la muerte y los boletos del crucero. Las motos, trajes y discos también desaparecieron, haciendo que Mordecai de los aires cayera directo en la copa de un árbol y después al suelo.

La Muerte toma su Hoz muy molesto y desaparece con un chasquido de dedos, al igual que Gary; chiflo para aparecer su auto mágico y salir volando del lugar. Rigby toma los boletos y se los da a Mordecai.

Después de un rato nuestros amigos festejaban dentro de la casa con cerveza, soda y música a todo volumen.

—¡Vaya! ahora no nada mas es la pequeña mesa... ¡Si no toda la casa! —grita Benson mientras Papaleta le da una cerveza para que se calme.

—¡Mordecai!... —grita la chica hecha de nubes.

—¿Si? CJ... —pregunta nervioso el pajarito

—Quiero decirte que fue una tontería la competencia de ese juego, tal vez algún día me invites a jugar alguno de tus juegos.

—¡Claro seria con gusto! —dice sonrojado el pajarito mientras la chica nube le guiñe el ojo y se va de la casa.

—¿Mordecai esa chica te guiño el ojo? —pregunta Margarita muy celosa.

—¡Ah! ¡No no lo hizo! —se pone rojo como un tomate.

—Y dime... ¿A quien vas a llevar a ese lujoso crucero por el caribe?... —pregunta la pajarita roja recargando su brazo en el hombro del arrendajo. Mordecai pensó en que serian unas lindas vacaciones con la pajarita pero al final tomo otra decisión, el sabia que le debía una a Rigby por salvarlo del laberinto.

—Llevare a Rigby... —colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza

—¡¿Que?!... —la mesera se sorprende y se quita de con Mordecai.

—Bueno es que Rigby y yo ya teníamos planeado irnos de vacaciones hemos trabajado mucho, ya sabes ese tipo de cosas... —después de decir eso Rigby llega y se mete en la conversación asiendo que Margarita pusiera los ojos en blanco y se fuera a sentar al sofá con Eileen y sus otros amigos que festejaban con la música a todo volumen.

—Rigby, acompañame por mas cervezas... —tomando felizmente del hombro a su amigo y dandole su boleto.

—¡Mordecai que locooo día! ¡¿No crees?! ¡Estuvo de lujo!. —dice mientras toma su boleto que le da Mordecai.

—Así es tío... —se salen de la casa y bajan las escaleras—. Así es mi pequeño mapache...


End file.
